


throw you for a rush, like

by ElasticElla



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, minor ryan/shane/zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: In the beginning, Zack tried to play it cool with Ryan. It lasted exactly four minutes into Ryan inviting himself over and then kissing him.Zack never stood a chance.





	throw you for a rush, like

**Author's Note:**

> title from tessa violet's crush which i listened to exactly 42 times while writing this X)

Zack should say he’s busy. It’s late enough that he could say nothing, say tomorrow he fell asleep and not make the choice at all. But Ryan doesn’t deserve that, fuck, Ryan doesn’t deserve this bullshit deliberation. There’s no way Bergara is having extended arguments with himself before sending texts, and damn it- he was once a genuinely chill California boy. Zack misses being that boy. (Not entirely, the perks of really feeling in this universe- in these moments- is incalculable.) 

Does he want to fuck Ryan tonight? Absolutely. 

Does he want this to become more than a repeat hookup? Absolutely. 

He knows the two things don’t have to contradict each other, but fuck if he knows how to accomplish that without risking losing Ryan. Telling someone you’re casually sleeping with that you’re falling in love with them can end with a strained friendship, much less trying to go back to a time of mutually assured orgasms. (Zack hates that he already knows this script, that his brain dares make the comparison.)

_course, i’ll b there in 10_

In the beginning, Zack tried to play it cool with Ryan. It lasted exactly four minutes into Ryan inviting himself over and then kissing him. 

Zack never stood a chance. 

.

“In here,” Ryan calls after he lets himself in. It sounds like he’s already in the bedroom, and sure enough, as he gets closer there’s a low rumble and heavy, slow breathing. 

“Holy shit,” Zack mutters the moment his brain catches up with his eyes. 

Ryan is laid out on his bed, naked, legs spread and toes twitching. His arms are flexed, pornographic themselves in how much his muscles bulge, hands behind his neck to keep them from interfering. The rumble is clear, becoming all the clearer as Zack approaches. 

One of the plugs that vibrates is up his ass, and around his cock is the silicone ring with its own two bullet vibrators. 

“Holy shit Ry,” he says, his mind mush. 

Ryan exhales a laugh, “If you took any longer I was gonna take a picture.”

“Woulda caused a car crash,” Zack says, reaching for an ankle. And as invaluable such a photo would be- Zack doesn’t need it- will never forget this moment. 

“Didn’t you bike here?” Ryan asks. 

“Yup,” he says, rubbing his thumb over the ankle. Only Ryan could have such beautiful ankles, and just thinking it makes him feel like a perv from the eighteen hundreds. 

Ryan groans at the contact, presses into his hand. Automatically Zack slides his hand up his calf a bit, Ryan’s leg shaking. 

“Fuck, get up here already.” 

Zack does, settling between his thighs. Up close he can see the faint red flush all over his groin, beads of sweat and precome rolling down. There’s already a small wet spot forming, and Zack sucks in a breath at the realization. 

“How long have you been like this?” 

“Too long, are you gonna-” Zack licks up the side of his cock, Ryan groaning, “-fuck, _yes_.” 

Zack licks until his entire cock is shiny and clean, precome dripping faster now, his tongue chasing it. 

“Need more,” Ryan moans. 

Zack’s eyes flick up, Ryan’s hands are still behind his neck, but he’s curled forwards a bit to watch and his every muscle is emphasized. A blunt reminder of how easily Ryan could throw him around or force his head down if he wanted- not that Ryan would without asking- but it’s the idea that makes his gut churn hot. 

He taps the buzzing plug once, “Can I-”

“Yes, please, just do it,” Ryan says quickly. 

Zack almost laughs, remembering the motivational Shia video Ryan sent him earlier. “Don’t let your dreams be dreams,” he manages with a straight face. 

Ryan groans, all exasperation, “I can’t believe-”

Zack swallows his cock down smoothly, keeps going until his lips bump up against the vibrating silicone. And eh, that’s weirdly semi-numbing feeling, he decides, backing his mouth up a bit more. 

“Shit, you’re so good, so gorgeous, so fucking good with that mouth,” Ryan rambles. “A little more, oh fuck yes, right like that, oh I’m so close, fuck it’s so good- you’re so good.” 

Zack bobs his head up and down as Ryan talks, stealthily getting his fingers ready. It’s a maneuver he wouldn’t attempt high, and there aren’t many of those. 

When Ryan’s eyes fall shut, his hips making little uncontrollable jerks, Zack does it. He unsnaps the cock ring, presses on the base of the plug to make it go a little deeper, and starts humming around Ryan’s dick. 

Ryan didn’t stand a chance. 

It takes around twenty minutes of clean up before Zack can relax in the postcoital bliss. There had been a midnight snack, and clean up, and sudden making out against the wall in pjs which lead to more orgasms and cleaning up again. But they get here in the end, cuddling in Ryan’s bed, a soft happy space where Zack almost feels ready to confess. (What’s the worst that could happen? His brain is too quick to answer that one.) Spooning like this, it might even be better than the sex. 

Ryan takes a deep breath, turning around in his arms to face him. 

“I want to talk to you about something. And I want you to think about it before you answer me, okay?” Ryan says. 

Zack’s pulse is thudding in his ears, and he’s sure a blush must be on his cheeks. Holy- holy shit. Was Ryan really feeling the same as him, about to- holy shit. He just needs to play it cool for like thirty more seconds. 

“Anything man, always.” 

Ryan grins, rubbing the back of his neck. It instantly brings earlier to mind, and fuck, that’s gonna be a bad reaction in the office. 

“I want to invite someone to join us- you cool with that?” 

The words punch the breath out of him, and Zack answers quickly, before it’s obvious, “Do I know them?” 

“Shane,” Ryan says. 

And of course. He should have known really. Insecurity rears its ugly head, but Ryan wants to have a threesome- it isn’t like he needs Zack to seduce Shane or whatever. And Shane’s attractive in his own right. If you’re into overgrown squirrels or whatever, which apparently Ryan is. 

“Yeah, I’d be down for that.” 

Ryan grins wide, “Awesome. This is gonna be so awesome.” 

“If he says yes,” Zack can’t help but tease. 

“Oh yeah?” Ryan says, leaning into his neck. Goosebumps travel down his spine as Ryan speaks, lips barely brushing against his neck, “You think I’m resistible?” 

“I’m sure there’s someone out there who isn’t into cocky pretty boys-” Zack starts. 

“Yeah kettle?” 

Zack laughs, and Ryan moves forward, sucking hard on his neck. Hard enough that it hurts, hurts and feels so damn good all at once. 

“Fuck, I’m not complaining- but what was that?” Zack has to ask, Ryan isn’t usually mouthy like that. Much less in visible places.

Ryan doesn’t meet his eyes, “Blondie.” 

“Huh?” 

“The- there was a girl hanging around your desk today. And I know we agreed not to-”

“It’s cool,” Zack interrupts, euphoria making his chest floaty.

“Yeah?” Ryan says, surprised and relieved. 

“Mhmm,” Zack rubs the same spot on Ryan’s neck. “Can I?” 

“Go for it.” 

It doesn’t surprise either of them when they get very little sleep that night. In the morning they go to Buzzfeed as a matching set- matching cologne and shampoo, matching bags beneath their eyes, and matching deep red-purple hickies. 

And in the light of day, Shane looking between them with wide eyes and a slack jaw, maybe, just maybe Ryan’s idea isn’t half bad.


End file.
